


Til Death Do Us Part

by milkystars



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, au where only your soulmate can kill you, eiwata, enstars - Freeform, i wrote this last night and edited it a bit tbh, wataei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystars/pseuds/milkystars
Summary: Eichi is in the student council room internally monologuing, which isn’t too surprising. The topic of today is his soulmate, Wataru Hibiki.





	Til Death Do Us Part

Eichi felt it was fitting that Wataru would be the one to kill him. It always felt it poetic that the one you loved the most would be the one who brought you to the end, to your ruin. But with their relationship it felt almost too good to be true. Like God had made this condition to romance just for Eichi and Wataru. Eichi chuckled at the thought.

Eichi had always been fond of Wataru from the very first moment he had seen him on a screen. Even as he rid Yumenosaki of its scum, using the Five Oddballs as scapegoats for all the terrible things that had arisen within the system, he had hesitated on hurting Wataru.

Seeing someone you loved getting ruined by your own hands and ideals was harder to bear than he had expected. He had imagined that would be the end of their story. Their time together as fleeting as the wind. Though Eichi had not known they were soulmates at this point, he was sure that he had killed Wataru, tearing him to pieces along with all his beloved companions.

Somehow now, they were singing side by side on a stage for four. Eichi couldn’t help but be glad that his grand master plan hadn’t gone through completely and that Trickstar started a revolution. Because of everything that happened, he could still see Wataru’s smile, hear his beautiful singing voice and better yet he consistently had the best view. It was at one of these moments when they looked at each other simultaneously on stage that the spark was felt. That’s when they knew they were soulmates.

He only lamented that if he had not killed Wataru last year that still some day he would. He could see himself dragging Wataru in another one of his convoluted schemes, but he couldn’t help it. To suppress that part of him, his passion, would be like ignoring the sickly child known as himself that had always been in a hospital bed reading fantastical novels of winners and heroes. 

If that happened, fate would still win. Wataru would be his demise. Frankly, Eichi imagined that even without the clause in the so-called contract, Wataru would still be so to him. A weakness in his heart. And Eichi would be that to him in return. He thought it somewhat ironic that the touch he had always longed for would make him draw his last breath rather than his illness.

All metaphors and dramatics aside, he wondered how they’d died. He couldn’t picture it any other way than as a brave prince finally cutting down the monster while it was at its weakness, just like one of the plays Wataru had often starred in. Death was always an imminent part of life, for Eichi even more so. He had always been frightened by it, but he hoped that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he was holding Wataru’s hand at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter: @happisugar


End file.
